Forever Yours
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Just a VERY SHORT drabble I wrote from a CS Headcanon that I posted on Tumblr. I got some positive responses from it, so i decided to write a short fic about it. You can ready the headcanon here:


Forever Yours

Storybrooke survived…for reasons she didn't quite understand yet, but it survived and she still couldn't quite believe it. She thought she'd never see it again, but here she was…standing in Henry's bedroom of their apartment, as she watched Hook place a sleeping Henry on the bed.

Her yellow bug crossed the town lines in the middle of the night and although a part of her wanted to drive straight to Regina to get some answers, she knew that they all needed sleep. If they were going to save her parents…they needed to rest, so whatever the plan was…it would wait till morning.

"He's out like a light," Hook finally said he leaned back and frowned down at him. "I almost want to wake him just to be sure he's okay."

Emma chuckled softly as she pulled the covers over him. "He's fine...he can sleep anywhere and through anything."

"So, I see…he's a good lad."

"The best," she agreed as she swept back his bangs before placing a kiss on his forehead. ""Let's head back downstairs…I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

"I could always use a drink." He waited for her to walk past him out of the room before he gently closed it behind them. "But you should get some sleep, too, Swan."

"Sleep is a bit far for me at the moment, but a large glass of red could change that."

He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Should we let Regina know we've made it?"

"I'll call her first thing in the morning." She took down a glass and then turned to him with raised brows as she took out another. "Are you joining me? Or will you stick with rum?"

"I've been known to enjoy a decent glass of wine from time to time in the last three hundred years." He shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over a chair and then accepted Emma's freshly poured glass with a smile. "Thanks."

She held out her own. "To defeating the wicked witch of the west."

"If anyone can do it…" Their glasses clicked and a pleasant ring echoed. "We can."

"I hope so." They both took a sip before she gestured him over to the den where she sat on the couch, scooting over to give him room. "Something tells me a bucket of water won't do the trick."

"Why on earth would it?" he asked, shifting his body slightly towards her.

She did the same as she lifted her knee up and tucked her foot under her other leg. "It's just what happens in the movie, _Wizard of Oz_…yellow brick road, munchkins, flying monkeys."

"You lost me, Swan."

She smiled softly. "Sorry…I'm sort of having a surreal moment."

Hook took a sip of his wine but kept his eyes on hers. "Is it weird being back?"

"Yes," she said with a slight nod. "The moment I took that potion my memories just came rushing back…it was kind of an emotional whirlwind that made me lightheaded."

"Aye…I had to steady you a bit."

"The hug helped," she admitted almost shyly. She took a sip of her wine and let out a shaky sigh. "It…calmed me."

"And me as well…it felt good to have my Swan back."

Her eyes held his as she felt her heart pitch painfully in her chest. "Your Swan?"

"You'll always be my Swan…no matter what happens…believe that."

Her eyes flickered to his lips for a moment, remembering how they felt on hers, wanting desperately to feel them again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When we were saying our goodbyes…you told me that there wouldn't be a day that went by that you wouldn't think of me."

"I remember."

She found herself leaning closer and closer to him. "Did you?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he set his glass on the coffee table, took hers and set it next to his. He leaned closer to her as he lifted his good hand and touched the side or her face…his heart tumbled when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Look at me, Emma…I want you to look in my eyes so you'll know I'm telling the truth."

She circled her fingers around his wrist as her eyes fluttered open and met his.

"Every second of every day that we've been apart…I've thought of nothing but you." A tear spilled onto her cheek and he wiped it away with a sweep of his thumb. "You were always in my mind…right there…your voice, your face…the way you smile when you let your guard down…the way you glare at me when I make a sassy remark."

She laughed at that, causing him to smile as he dropped his forehead to hers. "This year without you has been bloody awful, Swan…but thinking of you…and hoping that one day I'd see you again got me through it."

He closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead more firmly against her. "I hope you have no plans to get rid of me anytime soon, because I refuse to spend a single moment without you in my life."

"Hook…although I didn't remember you this past year…I've missed you…you miraculously have become a part of my life…a part of me…and I don't want that to ever change."

He tilted back from her so that their eyes could meet. He smiled softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear with his hook and when he saw her eyes move to his lips he found himself leaning towards her.

When their lips were inches apart, he paused and gave her a teasing look as he lifted a brow. "If I kiss you right now, are you going to knee me in the nuts again?"

She smiled…fully and brightly as her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh, there's always a chance, Hook."

He grinned as he looked at her lips. "I guess I'm willing to risk it," he murmured moments before covering his mouth with hers.

A soft sigh escaped them both as their lips absorbed as Hook slid his hand to the back of her neck, while he felt her fingers shift through his hair. He pulled back only to go back for more…again and again, nipping softly at her lips as if she was a delicacy that could only be cherished and savored.

She opened for him and took in a shaky breath at the feel of his tongue sliding deliciously over hers. She could taste the wine on him and desperate for more she leaned eagerly against him as her arms circled around his neck.

She didn't knee him in the nuts, but she sure packed a punch, as he had no choice but to hang on for the ride. His fingers gripped her hair, his hook arm pushed hard against the small of her back…groaning at the feel of her pressed up against him.

"Emma," he gasped when they finally pulled away…breathless.

"Stay." She gripped his leather vest to keep him close. "Don't go back to your ship…or Granny's…stay."

"I had no intentions of leaving," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers once more and lingered as lifted her hair with his hook and let it slide through the curve.

He sighed as he leaned back against the couch, bringing her with him until she rested her head on his shoulder. Their fingers linked and rested comfortably over his heart and his other arm circled possessively around her.

"Close your eyes, love," he murmured in her hair before pursing his lips, breathing in her scent. "Sleep."

She closed her eyes and let out a deep, contented sigh. "Hook?"

"Hmm?"

"If I'm your Swan…you're my Hook." She snuggled closer as she breathed in his scent. "You'll always be my Hook."

Overwhelmed, Hook simply rested his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes. "That's right, Swan…that's right."


End file.
